Pris au piège
by Wonderinn
Summary: Un an après la victoire contre Némésis, Ryuga revient à MetalBey City alors que tout le monde le pense mort. Impatient d'affronter son grand rival et d'annoncer son retour, il se perd dans ses pensées et percute Kyoya dans la rue. Et en un an, le rebelle aux cheveux verts a bien changé...


**_Coucou, comme j'ai été absente je poste beaucoup ! Ouais, comme avant que je parte ^^_**

 ** _Alors, cet OS est dans le même délire que le dernier que j'ai publié, mais on franchit encore un petit palier dans le « je mets la misère à ce cher Yoyo » ! Kyoya est d'ailleurs très OOC dans cette histoire, et Chris aussi. En fait il y a que Ryuga qui ne l'est pas XD_**

 ** _Je préviens quand même, je vais aborder des sujets sérieux et durs, donc rated T, et évidemment la politesse prend des vacances._**

 ** _Cet OS sera également beaucoup plus long que mes précédents, ça vous fera donc plaisir j'imagine :)_**

 ** _Disclaimer :_** **** ** _Metal Fight BeyBlade ne m'appartient pas…je pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose n_n'_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _PDV Ryuga_

Un an. Déjà un an que Némésis a été vaincu et que j'ai disparu de la circulation. Tout le monde pense que je suis mort, et il est vrai que j'ai frôlé de près la Grande Faucheuse, mais j'ai réussi à m'en sortir en utilisant les dernières forces de L-Drago pour me téléporter à un endroit plus sûr. Je viens de passer cette année à me remettre de ce combat et à réparer L-Drago avec l'aide de mon petit frère. Et maintenant, je suis de retour à MetalBey City ! J'entends déjà le cri de joie de Kenta quand il va me revoir. J'ai appris à l'apprécier en le laissant me suivre, il est vraiment devenu plus fort et s'est endurci. C'est quand même l'une des seules personnes sur cette planète à avoir osé se mettre en travers de mon chemin à plusieurs reprises dans le seul but d'obtenir mon aide.

Mon aide… C'est l'un des plus gros regrets de ma vie, et pratiquement ma plus grosse honte aussi. Comment ai-je pu me voiler la face ainsi ?! Comment ai-je pu refuser aussi longtemps de voir la vérité ?! Je me revois encore, en train de dire à Kenta que tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi. J'étais un blader légendaire, je pouvais nier aussi longtemps que je voulais, évidemment que ça avait tout à voir avec moi ! Même Kyoya, le mec le plus borné de ce putain de monde, a réussi à mettre sa fierté et sa rivalité avec Gingka de côté pour assumer son rôle de blader légendaire ! Et moi j'ai pas été foutu de faire ça. Jusqu'au bout j'ai été un pauvre con, aveuglé par ma soif de pouvoir et mon égoïsme ! Mon moi d'il y a un an me donne envie de vomir, comme le moi de l'époque de la Nébuleuse Noire…

Ah, Kyoya ! Lui ne va pas apprécier de me revoir je pense. Je ne dis pas qu'il doit être heureux de ma « mort », mais il ne m'a jamais aimé. En fait, il me détestait ! En tout cas, il se donnait toute la peine du monde pour que ça se voie. Enfin…je dis ça mais je l'ai entendu me défendre avec Gingka contre Pluto. Aucune idée de pourquoi il a fait ça, il a peut-être estimé que défendre mon honneur de blader était plus important que sa haine pour moi. Mais après tout, je dois dire que je me fous totalement de ses raisons ! Il ne m'aime pas, c'est tout ce que je dois savoir. Moi…eh bien j'avoue que j'ai une certaine affection pour lui ! Peut-être que je l'aime, je ne sais pas vraiment vu que je n'ai jamais éprouvé d'amour pour personne, sauf mon frère mais ce n'est pas le même genre d'amour.

Je me dirige vers le B-Pit, bien décidé à avertir mon rival et toute sa bande que je suis bien vivant. Je suis entièrement rétabli et j'ai envie de me mesurer à Gingka ! Je n'ai plus fait de duel depuis un an mais je ne pense pas avoir perdu la main. Perdu dans mes réflexions, je ne regarde plus devant moi et je percute quelqu'un.

- **Oh, excusez-mo…Ryuga ?!** S'écrie la personne que j'ai heurté.

Je secoue la tête et écarquille les yeux. C'est Kyoya ! Attends…quoi ?! Je viens de percuter Kyoya dans la rue et il avait commencé à s'excuser ?! Nan mais c'est quoi ce délire là ?

Kyoya me regarde avec des grands yeux ronds. Ça va faire un an qu'il me pense mort, il doit avoir un sacré choc actuellement. Mais ça n'explique pas qu'il ait commencé à s'excuser ! Et…nan mais c'est quoi ce regard qu'il me lance ?! Il…il a l'air heureux de me voir ! On dirait presque…qu'il va se mettre à pleurer ! C'est quoi ce putain de bordel ?! Je suis encore en train de dormir, je rêve !

- **Ryuga…c'est…c'est impossible…** souffle-t-il en s'approchant de moi. **Tu es mort...**

- **Pour un mort, je me trouve vachement vif !** Lui réplique-je en affichant mon sourire moqueur.

Kyoya place ses mains devant sa bouche, comme s'il voulait retenir un cri. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il va se mettre à pleurer, je nage en plein délire ! Ce n'est pas du tout le Kyoya que je connais ! C'est un Kyoya que personne ne connait à mon avis…

- **Ryuga…je ne peux pas y croire ! Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir,** soupire-t-il.

- **Et moi je pensais que tu t'en remettrais très bien de ma mort et que ça te ferait chier de me revoir,** ricane-je en croisant les bras.

- **Quoi ?!** S'exclame Kyoya, horrifié. **Mais tu me prends pour un monstre ?!**

Okay…c'est pas du tout la réaction que j'attendais ! Il a l'air vraiment choqué que j'ai pensé un truc pareil.

- **Non, j'ai pas dit ça. Mais bon, tu ne m'aimes pas franchement alors je pensais…**

Kyoya laisse échapper un petit bruit, comme un gémissement de tristesse ou de terreur. Ce n'est VRAIMENT pas le Kyoya que j'ai toujours connu ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté pendant cette année ?

- **Je…hum…t'as le temps pour un verre ?** Me demande-t-il, assez gêné. **Faudrait que je te parle…de certains trucs…**

Il lève les yeux vers moi et je vois une lueur étrange dans ses prunelles bleues. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je sais que je ne l'avais jamais vu dans ses yeux à lui…à lui… ? Oh merde, si en fait je sais que c'est ! Je l'ai déjà vu dans les yeux de pratiquement tous les gens qui me croisent ou qui m'ont affronté ! C'est…c'est de la crainte… Kyoya a peur de quelque chose, ou peut-être de quelqu'un. Qui ou qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? Est-ce aussi la raison pour laquelle Kyoya est si…différent ? Pour lui faire peur…ça doit être sérieux.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _PDV Kyoya_

Je n'en reviens pas…Ryuga est vivant ! Depuis un an, je le pense mort et maintenant je suis assis à la cafétéria en face de lui. Je suis d'ailleurs assez étonné qu'il ait accepté de venir prendre un verre avec moi, je pensais qu'il s'en contrefoutait de moi. Ce qu'il m'a dit…que je ne l'aime pas franchement…ça m'a fait mal. Oh Ryuga, si tu savais à quel point tu es loin de la vérité ! Je t'aime, je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et ma vie s'est arrêtée quand j'ai cru que tu étais mort. J'aimerais tellement lui dire ça à voix haute…mais je ne peux pas…

Il boit son café en me fixant d'un air concerné. Il doit me trouver bien changé...et se demander où est le Kyoya tête brûlée qui l'appelait « Ryuga la menace ». Moi aussi je me demande où il est, et j'aimerais qu'il revienne.

- **Bon, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?** Demande-t-il en reposant son café, maintenant vide.

Je relève la tête vers lui et croise son regard doré interrogateur. J'aimerais…j'aimerais lui raconter tous mes problèmes…je suis sûr qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir m'aider ! Mais…il doit probablement s'en foutre complètement de ma vie…

- **De ce qu'il s'est passé pendant l'année,** réponds-je en baissant les yeux vers mon verre de limonade.

Je me demande vraiment où est passé mon courage. Comment…j'ai pu devenir…ça ? Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même…

- **Si c'est pour me raconter ce que vous avez fait toi et ta bande, tu sais je m'en fous pas mal,** me dit-il en cherchant mon regard.

Son ton n'est pas froid, dédaigneux ou agacé comme pourrait le laisser penser sa phrase. On dirait qu'il veut que je parle d'autre chose… De quoi il peut bien vouloir entendre parler ? Au final, j'ai voulu prendre un verre avec lui pour essayer de lui parler de mes problèmes…mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'ai pas les couilles. Enfin, je ne les ai plus. Et…et « il » pourrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre…

- **Okay écoute, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins Kyoya ! Je te trouve vraiment bizarre, quelque chose ne va pas ?**

Je le regarde avec étonnement. Il…il s'en soucie ? Ryuga, c'est plutôt le genre de personne qui s'en fout complètement des gens. En même temps, c'est vrai que mon changement de comportement doit le perturber…

- **Non…non ça va. Comment ça pourrait ne pas aller, j'ai tout pour être heureux !** Lui réponds-je avec un magnifique sourire forcé.

Putain, mais j'ai envie de me gifler ! Pourquoi je lui mens ?! A quel moment je suis devenu autant…autant…craintif ? Je ressemble à une proie qui sait qu'elle se fera dévorer tôt ou tard…

Je relève à nouveau les yeux vers Ryuga et ce que je lis dans son regard m'étonne une nouvelle fois. Il veut que j'en dise plus ! Je pensais qu'il s'en foutrait, ou même que ça lui casserait les couilles que je dise un truc pareil.

- **Je…suis en couple…avec Chris,** dis-je en soutenant son regard du mieux que je peux. **Tu te souviens de lui ?**

J'ai envie de hurler ! De hurler à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales ! Est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit « en couple » ?! Mais réveille-toi Kyoya putain, et arrête de mentir ! T'es pas en couple, t'es en prison ! T'es en putain de bordel de prison et encore, même la prison serait plus agréable je pense !

- **Oh…le blondinet ? Le blader légendaire de l'hiver ?** Demande Ryuga après un blanc.

- **Oui, c'est lui.**

- **D'accord, c'est cool pour toi. Enfin, j'imagine, je le connais pas super bien…**

Non c'est pas cool ! C'est l'Enfer ! C'est l'horreur absolue ! J'en peux plus, je veux me sortir de tout ça…mais je peux pas ! Et bordel, ça y est j'ai envie de pleurer…

J'essaie de refouler mes larmes montantes et j'entends Ryuga soupirer. Je parie que c'est parce qu'il me trouve pitoyable, et je le suis. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec celui que j'étais, j'ai tout perdu…

J'ai perdu mon courage, ma grande gueule, mon caractère bien trempé, mon côté tête brûlée et rebelle…et j'ai perdu celui que j'aime vraiment… Avec toute cette accumulation, j'en ai même perdu mon envie de battre Gingka…et mon envie de vivre…

J'en ai assez, je veux m'enfuir ! J'ai envie de fuir tout ça ! Fuir loin, très loin ! Aussi loin de Chris que je peux… C'est moi qui me suis mis tout seul dans ce merdier, et aujourd'hui je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide. Ryuga…il pourrait m'aider…mais…faudrait déjà que j'arrive à lui avouer…tout lui avouer…

- **Kyoya, ça va ? Hé, tu m'fais peur là ! Tu sers tellement ta main que t'es en train de briser ton verre !** S'exclame Ryuga en mettant sa main sur la mienne.

Je sursaute au contact et regarde ma main. Mon verre est effectivement en train de se fissurer et je sens la limonade fuir. Je soupire, lâche le verre et termine vite de boire, en en mettant partout bien évidemment. Pendant que j'essuie la table, Ryuga me regarde faire, croise les bras et se met à taper du pied par terre. Est-ce que je l'agace ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas…

- **Je déteste catégoriquement qu'on me mente,** dit-il froidement en me regardant, une fois mon nettoyage fini.

- **Quoi… ?**

- **Te fous pas de moi Kyoya ! Tu me dis que t'as tout pour être heureux, mais t'as tout sauf l'air heureux ! T'as l'air malheureux, fatigué et t'as perdu toute ta confiance ! Dis-moi ce que tu as ! Dis-moi ce qui te met dans un état pareil !**

Merde…il est vraiment en colère. Ses yeux dorés lancent des éclairs et il a serré son poing sur la table. J'ai envie de tout lui dire…il faut que je lui dise ! Il doit savoir ! Je ne peux pas continuer à lui mentir. Je mens déjà à tout le monde, même à mon meilleur ami…

- **Ryuga je…non tu as raison, je suis malheureux…** soupire-je en le regardant.

Avant que j'ai le temps de tout déballer, je vois Chris entrer dans la cafétéria, l'air passablement énervé. Mais c'est pas vrai, comment il m'a retrouvé ?! J'ai même pas eu le temps de donner un semblant d'explication à Ryuga…

Ce dernier suit mon regard choqué et se tourne pour voir ce qui me perturbe. Chris nous aperçoit et écarquille les yeux comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Lui aussi il pensait que Ryuga était mort depuis un an. Mais…son regard violet passe très vite de choqué à méprisant. C'est pas le grand amour entre eux, Ryuga a quand même failli le tuer à un tournoi de ce que m'a raconté Gingka. S'il avait pu, j'en serais pas là moi…

Chris vient vers nous tandis que Ryuga se retourne vers moi et claque la langue pour indiquer qu'il est agacé. Il me regarde ensuite et fait un léger mouvement de tête vers Chris. Il…il essaie de me demander si c'est lui qui me rend malheureux ? J'aimerais lui répondre oui, mais Chris est déjà arrivé à notre table. J'étais si proche…

- **Salut mon cœur,** dit-il en posant sa main sur la table et en affichant son grand sourire.

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse, ça me donne envie de vomir. Si j'étais encore le vrai Kyoya, je lui aurais mis mon poing dans la gueule…

- **Tu m'expliques ce qu'il fait ici lui ?** Demande Chris en se tournant vers Ryuga. **Je le pensais mort ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec lui d'ailleurs ?**

J'ai envie de partir en courant. Chris dans toute sa splendeur d'enculé ! Comment on peut être aussi méprisant en parlant d'une personne qui est juste à côté ?

- **T'as qu'à me demander directement,** répond la voix glaciale de Ryuga. **Je sais parler.**

Chris lance un regard noir à Ryuga, qui lui en rend un bien plus intimidant. Je m'attends à ce qu'il déglutisse, un peu calmé par le mec flippant qu'est Ryuga…mais non ! Il ricane ?! Quoi, mais même ça ne lui fait pas peur ?! C'est pas possible…

- **Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ici donc ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec mon mec ?**

- **Je suis revenu pour affronter Gingka, vu que non je ne suis pas mort. Et ensuite ton mec, je l'ai percuté dans la rue et il a voulu prendre un verre avec moi pour que je lui raconte comment je m'en suis sorti.**

Quoi ? Mais…pourquoi il ment ? C'est pas du tout pour ça que j'ai voulu prendre un verre avec lui ! Est-ce qu'il…est-ce qu'il essaie de me couvrir ? Ryuga…est-ce qu'il a compris ? S'il avait dit la vérité, que j'ai voulu prendre un verre avec lui pour lui raconter certains trucs, Chris…aurait deviné que je voulais lui avouer mes problèmes. Inutile de préciser que ça ne lui aurait pas plu du tout et que j'aurais eu des ennuis après.

- **Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?** Me demande Chris avec un regard noir que Ryuga ne peut pas voir.

- **Je…j'étais tellement choqué de revoir Ryuga que j'ai oublié…** réponds-je en détournant le regard.

Là c'est sûr, Ryuga va comprendre que c'est ce…ce connard de blondinet qui m'a autant fait changer ! Il va sûrement trouver ça pathétique…

- **Ne refais plus jamais ça, je me suis inquiété ! T'étais censé rentrer il y a vingt minutes, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose,** soupire Chris en me caressant la joue.

C'est ça ouais, espèce de mytho manipulateur ! Tu t'inquiétais pas du tout. Tu t'en fous bien qu'il m'arrive quelque chose… Sa capacité à mentir comme il respire me fait toujours froid dans le dos.

- **Je vais devoir y aller,** annonce froidement Ryuga en se levant. **C'était sympa de te revoir Kyoya, et…toi aussi Chris. A une prochaine.**

Il s'en va en me lançant un dernier regard énigmatique. Il est devenu tellement froid en essayant de me faire parler de mes problèmes, et ça a empiré quand Chris est arrivé… Je sais ce que Ryuga doit penser, je le sais tellement ! Il doit penser que je suis devenu complètement pitoyable, que je me laisse faire par un mec plus petit et plus faible physiquement que moi…et il a raison. Je voudrais tellement que Ryuga m'aide, mais comment pourrait-il en avoir envie ? Je suis seul pour m'en sortir, mais je suis persuadé que je ne m'en sortirai jamais…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _PDV Ryuga_

J'ai envie de frapper quelque chose ! Non, rectification : j'ai envie de frapper ce putain de blondinet ! J'ai bien vu le regard de Kyoya, j'ai vu son malaise. C'est Chris qui l'a fait changer, qui l'a rendu tellement craintif et triste. Je ne sais pas comment…mais il a réussi à le briser psychologiquement. Ça doit un sacré enfoiré de manipulateur pour avoir réussi à briser un esprit aussi solide que celui de Kyoya ! Je disais plus tôt dans la journée que je n'étais pas certain d'aimer Kyoya, maintenant je sais que oui. Le voir si détruit, si malheureux, si angoissé par la présence d'une seule personne, ça m'a mis en colère comme jamais. Jamais je n'ai ressenti une haine pareille, dirigée contre une seule personne ! Même Doji je ne le haïssais pas autant que Chris à l'heure actuelle. Qu'est-ce que cette sale raclure a bien pu faire à Kyoya pour l'anéantir à ce point en un an ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Kyoya ne l'a pas quitté ? Il n'est pas devenu ce qu'il est maintenant du jour au lendemain, il avait probablement tous ses moyens pour larguer ce blondinet quand ce dernier a commencé à virer manipulateur, sadique et menteur ! Si moi on m'a souvent qualifié de psychopathe sadique, je pense que là Chris me surpasse largement. Il faut être atrocement sadique pour obliger une personne qu'on a brisée à rester avec soi. J'y pense, peut-être que Chris a un moyen pour faire pression sur Kyoya et le contraindre à rester avec lui. Franchement, ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! J'aurais quand même jamais pensé que Chris puisse être aussi horrible, de ce que j'avais observé il était devenu ami avec Gingka et était sur de bons rails. Il doit être sacrément doué pour se faire passer pour un mec gentil, et derrière révéler sa vraie nature. C'en est vraiment flippant…

N'empêche, je me demande pourquoi Kyoya s'est mis en couple avec lui. Je ne devrais pas, ce n'est pas le moment et ce n'est pas important, mais une partie de moi veut savoir. Quand il l'a dit, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur s'était arrêté pendant une ou deux secondes. C'est à peu près à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que j'aime vraiment Kyoya.

Il faut que je le revoie demain, je dois le faire parler. Il doit me le dire, pour l'instant je n'ai aucune preuve que tout ça c'est la vérité. Je sais que ça l'est, mais pour aider Kyoya je dois avoir des preuves. Et je dois tout savoir, absolument tout. Je sens que ça va m'énerver de constater à quel point Chris est un connard, mais il faut que Kyoya me le dise. C'est ce qu'il voulait, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait prendre un verre avec moi, mais il n'a pas eu le temps à cause de Chris.

J'espère sincèrement que Chris n'a pas deviné que Kyoya voulait me parler, qui c'est comment il pourrait réagir. Mais je jure que si demain, je retrouve Kyoya et qu'il a une quelconque trace de coups, je massacre ce petit con de blondinet au point qu'il ne restera plus rien d'identifiable de son corps.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _PDV Kyoya_

Je rentre à l'appart' de Chris, suivi de beaucoup trop près par cet enfoiré. Une fois la porte passée, je remarque dans le miroir de l'entrée que j'ai une tête à faire peur. A ce stade, je pense que même un zombie aurait l'air plus vivant que moi.

Je ne suis qu'un crétin ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas tout de suite avoué mes problèmes à Ryuga au lieu de tourner autour du pot ?! Il avait accepté de prendre un verre avec moi, pourquoi il aurait refusé de m'écouter ? Je suis stupide. En plus d'avoir perdu tout ce qui faisait ma personnalité, j'ai perdu des neurones dans la bataille. Je suis absolument pathétique…

Je suis mort de peur en plus de ça. Chris…je suis sûr qu'il a deviné ce que je voulais faire. Je vais…le payer très cher. Bah, peu importe j'ai presque envie de dire. Chaque jour de ma misérable existence, je me dis que Chris mettra tôt ou tard ses menaces à exécution et que je ne fais que retarder l'inévitable. Il y a des erreurs qu'on regrette dans sa vie, moi c'est d'avoir été chef de gang, mais ce que j'ai commis il y a un an, je ne peux même plus appeler ça une erreur. Je n'ai même pas de mot. Je suis tombé dans un piège, une putain de fosse avec des pieux dans le fond qui était cachée dans une jolie clairière, et plus j'essaie de me dégager, plus les pieux me transpercent la peau. Au final, je devrais arrêter d'essayer de me libérer et me laisser mourir à petit feu…mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Je crois qu'en fait, je n'ai pas tout perdu de « l'ancien moi » ! Il me reste cet acharnement, cette obstination à faire quelque chose qui paraît impossible. Ouais, et ça je peux encore en être fier !

- **Dis-donc toi, faut que je te parle !** Déclare la voix remplie d'agacement de Chris derrière moi.

Putain, mais pourquoi dès que je reprends un peu confiance en moi il vient m'engueuler sur un truc que j'ai fait ou dit ?! Il le sent, c'est pas possible autrement ! Il a un sixième sens d'enfoiré manipulateur qui détecte quand je redeviens un peu ce que j'étais avant ! J'en ai marre, bordel…

- **Quoi ?** Demande-je d'une petite voix trop faible à mon goût.

- **Prendre un verre avec Ryuga, nan mais t'as perdu la tête ?** Dit-il avec un visage sévère et un ton méprisant et plein de reproches. **Je m'en fous du fait que tu voulais savoir comment il a survécu ou ce qu'il a foutu pendant un an, je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'il a failli me tuer ? Et toi aussi d'ailleurs !**

Une petite partie du Kyoya d'avant est en train de dégonder quelque part dans mon crâne, et j'aurais bien envie de m'énerver moi aussi, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je me sens juste…blessé et fatigué. Mais quand même, je ne peux pas le laisser dire ça sur Ryuga. Je déteste qu'on dise du mal de lui quand il n'est pas là pour se défendre, comme cette sale raclure de Pluto l'avait fait !

- **Je l'ai cru mort pendant une année, pardon d'être curieux !** Réponds-je en fronçant les sourcils (ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai plus fait ça…). **Son sacrifice était héroïque, je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable d'une chose pareille, alors je ne le déteste plus depuis un long moment. Je sais qu'il a failli te tuer, mais Kenta l'en a empêché, et d'ailleurs tu ne l'as pas remercié une seule fois pour ça ! Moi il m'a plongé dans le coma, c'est vrai, mais il était possédé par la force obscure à cette époque. Et il m'a permis de livrer le combat le plus magistral de toute ma vie !**

Je me suis un peu emporté je pense, vu le visage de Chris. Il a l'air surpris que je réplique comme ça, mais surtout énervé. Il déteste Ryuga, ça se voit, je ne sais même pas pourquoi il le hait autant.

Chris craque les doigts de sa main droite avec un sourire malsain puis fond sur moi avec une rapidité ahurissante et m'attrape par le col de mon débardeur. Il a beau être un peu plus petit que moi, il a une force que je ne soupçonnais pas au début, et j'ai tendance à souvent oublier. Il me tire vers lui et plante son regard violet orageux dans mes yeux bleus.

- **Tu vas TOUT DE SUITE quitter ce petit ton agressif avec moi Kyoya,** siffle-t-il en serrant mon débardeur, au point que j'entends les coutures du tissu craquer un peu. **Et je t'interdis de défendre ce mec, c'est bien compris ?**

Je sens l'adrénaline quitter mon corps et les couleurs de mon visage disparaître. Il est affreusement flippant, c'est un vrai psychopathe. Je ne peux pas lutter, pas tout seul en tout cas. Je baisse les yeux et capitule.

- **Oui…oui, excuse-moi Chris…** murmure-je d'une manière atrocement pitoyable.

Chris détend sa prise sur mon débardeur et je relève les yeux. Son sourire…c'est un sourire sournois, le sourire de quelqu'un qui est fier de gagner face à une personne qui a de très fortes chances de perdre. Il adore arborer ce sourire. Chris lâche mon débardeur et passe sa main maintenant libre derrière ma nuque. Encore une fois, il est tellement rapide qu'avant d'avoir eu le temps de m'en rendre compte, il est en train de m'embrasser. Comme je suis surpris, trop surpris, je n'ai pas le réflexe de fermer la bouche, et je sens donc sa langue s'y glisser. Je vais vomir, je vais vraiment vomir ! Je déteste ça, je déteste ça putain ! Pitié, qu'il arrête vite, je me sens mal…

Au bout d'un long moment, vraiment trop long pour moi en tout cas, il me libère, sourit et s'assoit dans le canapé. Il allume la télé et ne fait plus attention à moi. Je cours dans la chambre en m'essuyant la bouche et en réprimant mon envie de pleurer, il ne le remarque même pas. Je me jette la tête la première sur le lit, du côté où je dors, et étouffe un cri dans mon oreiller. Je tourne mon regard vers ma table de chevet où trône une photo de moi et de mon frère, Kakeru, après une compétition de sport extrême qu'il avait gagné. Mon sourire sur la photo a disparu de mon visage depuis ce qui me semble une éternité. Avant, il y avait aussi une photo de Nile et moi, juste avant que je retourne au Japon et lui en Égypte, mais Chris a voulu que je l'enlève. Il ne la supportait pas, il a même voulu la détruire mais j'ai réussi à la sauver et je l'ai cachée.

Je vais sortir demain, je dois retrouver Ryuga ! Je ne sais pas où il peut être, mais je dois le revoir. Il faut que je lui raconte, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Plus le temps passe, plus ça devient insupportable pour moi ! Et depuis que Ryuga est revenu, ça ne fait qu'empirer. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de tout lui dire, mais au final je me fous bien des conséquences de mes actes. Même si j'aurai sûrement des problèmes, je dois tout lui dire. Enfin « tout », je ne compte pas mes sentiments. Quoique…peut-être que ce serait le moment de lui dire. Je verrai, mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'aime lui…

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _PDV Ryuga_

J'ai passé la pire nuit de ma putain de vie ! Même ma première nuit après avoir réussi à me mettre à l'abri il y a un an, quand je n'avais plus aucune force dans mon corps et beaucoup d'os fêlés ou cassés, n'était pas aussi horrible ! J'ai à peine dormi tellement je suis inquiet à propos de Kyoya. Je suis donc passablement énervé aujourd'hui, même après un bon déjeuner. J'ai envie d'aller sur les docks, respirer un peu l'air marin. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, ça me calme toujours.

Arrivé sur les docks, l'air chargé de sel et d'une odeur iodée envahit mes poumons. Bordel, ça fait du bien ! Il y a très peu d'activités sur les docks, on y voit jamais grand monde vu que la plupart des entrepôts sont désaffectés. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a carrément personne. Je m'assois sur le ponton et ferme les yeux. C'est tellement calme ici, loin du brouhaha de la ville. Tout ce que j'entends, ce sont les mouettes et le bruit régulier des vagues. Une vraie détente.

Je dois trouver Kyoya, mais aucune idée d'où il peut être. D'ailleurs, est-ce que Chris l'a seulement laissé sortir aujourd'hui ? Je déteste penser ça, mais c'est une hypothèse vraisemblable. Les minutes passent, je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire, alors je préfère rester là un moment.

Le calme autour de moi est soudain interrompu par des bruits de pas dans mon dos. Ce sont des pas hésitants, clairement pas assurés mais pourtant la personne a l'air de marcher vite vers moi. Hésitant mais veut absolument me parler ? Kyoya ?

Je tourne la tête, et mes déductions étaient justes. C'est bien Kyoya, un sourire timide sur son visage. Je me relève pour lui faire face et lui sourit. Je sais que mon sourire a tendance à effrayer les gens, mais pas lui, ça ne lui a jamais fait peur.

- **Salut Ryuga,** dit-il d'une voix un peu basse.

- **Salut ! Tu veux me parler de quelque chose, Kyoya ?** Demande-je, n'attendant pas spécialement une réponse.

- **Oui, mais pas ici,** répond-il en essayant de me regarder dans les yeux, mais il détourne vite le regard. **Là-dedans !**

Il pointe son doigt vers un des entrepôts, celui qui a l'air en meilleur état que les autres. Je le suis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il veut qu'on parle dans cet entrepôt en particulier.

Dans l'entrepôt, quelques caisses traînent, des bouts de tôles ont été arrachés de l'intérieur et de drôles de trous en forme de tête de taureau apparaissent sur certaines caisses. Il y a eu des gens ici, c'est sûr, mais il y a un moment apparemment.

- **C'était le repère de mon gang, les Face Hunters,** m'explique Kyoya en remarquant mon regard perplexe. **J'ai été chef de gang, mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tu étais dans le coma à cette époque.** _(Je choisis aléatoirement d'appeler le gang de Kyo par le nom anglais ou français, ça dépend de mon humeur)_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça ne m'étonne pas. Ça devrait pourtant, chef de gang aussi jeune c'est pas banal, mais je trouve qu'il en a bien le profil. Enfin…avait, mais je compte bien ramener le vrai Kyoya.

On s'assoit tous les deux sur des caisses, Kyoya un peu en hauteur comparé à moi. Un filet de lumière traverse un trou dans le toit et éclaire Kyoya, et je remarque soudain quelque chose qui me donne envie de tout détruire. Kyoya a l'air encore plus fatigué et malheureux qu'hier, et il semble aussi très angoissé, je n'aime pas du tout le voir comme ça. Mais ce qui me met vraiment hors de moi, c'est l'état physique de Kyoya. Je n'avais pas remarqué hier, mais il a perdu du muscle et il a maigri au point que j'arrive à deviner la forme de ses côtes sous sa peau. Pas besoin de me demander pourquoi ou comment, ce petit bâtard de blondinet en est responsable. Kyoya a dû complètement perdre l'appétit par sa faute, et il ne doit plus non plus s'entraîner autant qu'avant. Vu son état, il ne serait de toute façon pas capable de tenir très longtemps, surtout qu'il s'entraîne toujours très dur. En vrai, je ne sais pas comment il s'entraîne, mais je suis sûr que ça n'a rien de facile.

Kyoya soupire et se frotte le bras. Il me regarde et sourit, mais c'est un sourire sans vie. Je déteste vraiment le voir comme ça.

- **Bon, Ryuga, hier tu me demandais ce qui n'allait pas avec moi,** commence-t-il. **Mais je pense…que tu as déjà ta petite idée, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **C'est Chris, pas vrai ? C'est lui qui t'a rendu aussi…aussi différent,** réponds-je en serrant un de mes poings.

- **Ouais…** souffle Kyoya. **C'est lui qui me rend malheureux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça de lui, quand il est devenu ami avec Gingka il avait l'air tellement…tellement normal.**

Il soupire et se passe une main sur le visage. Chris a très bien caché son jeu apparemment, j'ai envie de dire que c'est comme ça qu'on reconnait les bons manipulateurs. Ce type me file la gerbe.

- **C'est un manipulateur, et il est ultra possessif,** reprend Kyoya. **Je n'ai presque plus le droit de sortir, je ne peux pratiquement plus voir Gingka et les autres et encore moins mon meilleur ami, Nile. Je…ne supporte plus ça…**

- **Kyoya, s'il te plait, sois honnête avec moi. Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà frappé ?** Demande-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Kyoya sursaute et baisse la tête. Il serre ses poings sur ses genoux et quand il relève la tête, ses yeux bleus sont humides. Okay, je vais définitivement buter cet enfoiré de blond ! Je serre les poings tellement fort que les jointures de mes doigts deviennent blanches.

Kyoya jette de temps en temps des regards paniqués vers la porte ouverte de l'entrepôt. Il est probablement mort de peur à l'idée que Chris le retrouve, si en plus il est avec moi ça n'arrangera rien. Chris doit savoir que Kyoya aime bien cet endroit, s'il le cherche il y a des chances qu'il vienne ici. Il faudrait qu'on aille à un endroit qu'il ne connait pas pour être sûr d'avoir la paix.

- **Kyoya, on ferait mieux d'aller chez moi,** dis-je en me levant. **Chris ne sait pas où c'est, on sera tranquille.**

Kyoya hoche la tête pour me dire qu'il est d'accord et se lève.

- **Je…je ne pensais pas que tu avais un appart' ici Ryuga…** souffle-t-il avec un petit rire.

Il me regarde, les bras croisés mais pas comme il le faisait souvent avant, plutôt comme s'il avait froid. Je lui souris.

- **Je suis quelqu'un d'étonnant Kyoya,** réponds-je en sortant du hangar avec lui.

Heureusement que mon appartement n'est pas trop loin. Cinq minutes plus tard, on franchit la porte tous les deux. Je n'ai jamais été très souvent dans mon appart', j'étais toujours en voyage d'entraînement, mais j'aime cet endroit. Pendant cette année, je n'ai pas pu y retourner, alors c'est Ryuto qui s'est chargé de venir à peu près tous les mois pour nettoyer et arroser mes plantes. Il détestait me laisser seul, mais ce n'était que l'affaire d'une ou deux journées.

Kyoya se dirige naturellement vers ma chambre et pas dans le salon. Je suppose qu'il a l'habitude de se réfugier dans « sa » chambre quand ça ne va vraiment pas avec Chris. Il s'assoit sur mon lit et regarde tout autour de lui, avec un sourire sur le visage. Si ça lui plaît, tant mieux ! Je prends un verre d'eau dans ma cuisine et le lui apporte, même s'il a l'air content d'être dans un endroit où Chris ne peut pas le trouver, il est toujours angoissé, je le sais. Il accepte le verre en souriant et en boit une très grande partie. Je m'appuie sur mon bureau, juste en face de lui. On peut reprendre maintenant.

- **Quand est-ce que Chris a commencé à changer Kyoya ?** Demande-je d'une voix calme.

- **Je dirais…environ deux semaines après qu'on se soit mis ensemble,** répond-il en posant son verre au pied du lit. **J'ai eu l'impression qu'il était devenu une toute autre personne d'un seul coup…**

- **Et…pourquoi tu ne l'as pas quitté à ce moment-là ?**

Kyoya vire instantanément au rouge cramoisi et se met à se tortiller sur mon lit. Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il va me dire…

- **Chris…a…un moyen de pression sur moi…** avoue-t-il en évitant soigneusement mon regard.

- **Quoi comme moyen de pression ?**

Kyoya devient encore plus rouge et remue de plus en plus. Il me lance un regard paniqué et commence à frénétiquement se gratter le bras gauche comme s'il voulait arracher sa peau.

- **Je ne veux pas te le dire !** S'exclame-t-il la tête baissée. **Tu…tu vas te faire de fausses idées à mon sujet !**

Son bras est en train de devenir rouge, il va se faire saigner si ça continue ! C'est un comportement lié à un traumatisme habituellement, ou une très forte poussée de stress. Chris a vraiment fait des dégâts importants au mental de Kyoya…

Je viens m'assoir à côté de lui, lui prend la main pour l'empêcher de se charcuter avec ses ongles et le regarde avec mon sourire habituel. Je sais qu'il aime bien ce sourire…enfin je crois, vu la tête qu'il fait maintenant ça a l'air de le détendre un peu.

- **Je ne penserais jamais du mal de toi Kyoya, jamais,** lui dis-je.

Kyoya écarquille les yeux, surpris de ce que je viens de dire, et inspire profondément. J'ai envie de lui prendre la main, je pense qu'il n'essaierait pas de se dégager, mais je…quelque chose m'en empêche. Quelque chose en moi…me demande de ne pas faire ça tant que je ne sais pas si mes sentiments sont partagés ou pas. C'est étrange.

- **Chris…il a des photos compromettantes de moi…** soupire Kyoya. **Des photos de moi…hum…nu. Il les a prises dans mon sommeil…quand tout allait encore bien entre nous. Quand il a radicalement changé, il me les a collées sous le nez et il m'a dit…que si je le quitte, que j'essaie de raconter tout ça à quelqu'un ou que je refuse simplement de faire ce qu'il me demande…il publiera les photos…**

Je suis…à un stade de colère très dur à contenir ! Je vais le tuer ! Et avant, je vais le torturer ! Mais comment on peut être aussi tordu ?! Il cachait vraiment très bien son jeu, j'en suis presque impressionné. Kyoya prend énormément de risques en me parlant…

- **Tu sais, Ryuga,** commence-t-il, hésitant. **Je pense qu'on a tous les deux passé la pire année de notre vie. Toi, tu as frôlé la mort et tu as passé un an à t'en remettre, moi j'ai été obligé de rester avec un sale manipulateur, de pratiquement abandonner mes amis et de faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait. Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, j'avais trop peur, il me contraignait à tout…même à…hum, tu vois ce que je veux dire…**

Il recommence à se gratter le bras à l'endroit où sa peau est déjà très rouge. Ce putain de blondinet de mes deux me met tellement hors de moi que je souhaiterais tellement, mais tellement l'avoir tué pendant ce tournoi sur l'île de Toupâques ! Kyoya n'aurait jamais eu à subir tout ça. Et on va faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu que Chris s'est bien amusé à abuser sexuellement de Kyoya, sinon je sens que je vais redevenir aussi dangereux et instable que quand j'étais sous l'emprise de la force obscure.

- **Kyoya…j'aimerais savoir…est-ce que tu as un jour aimé Chris ?** Demande-je en lui enlevant une nouvelle fois sa main de son bras qui commence à prendre une couleur inquiétante.

Kyoya me regarde, l'air surpris.

- **Non,** répond-il presque sans hésitation.

- **Mais alors, pourquoi tu t'es mis en couple avec lui ?**

- **Je…j'avais besoin de me consoler…et il était là…**

- **Te consoler ? Mais de quoi ?**

Il rougit et semble hésiter à me donner une réponse.

- **Me consoler…de ta mort Ryuga…** murmure-t-il pratiquement après une longue hésitation.

De ma mort ? Mais…je ne comprends pas. Comment ma mort a pu l'affecter à ce point, le rendre assez vulnérable pour que ce salopard de Chris arrive à voir la fêlure en lui et à s'immiscer dans sa vie ? Sauf si…s'il m'aime comme je l'aime.

Kyoya me regarde, les joues en feu et hasarde sa main droite vers son bras gauche pour recommencer à tenter de s'écorcher la peau. Encore une fois, j'intercepte sa main, mais cette fois je referme ma main sur la sienne. Il regarde nos mains enlacées ainsi avec étonnement avant de reporter son attention sur moi. Il serre ma main de toutes ses forces, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêve pas, tandis que je me penche vers lui. Nos lèvres se scellent en un baiser passionné. Kyoya passe sa main que je ne tiens pas derrière ma nuque et essaie de me faire basculer sur lui. Oui, il en a besoin en ce moment, plus que jamais. Il a besoin de moi.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _PDV Kyoya_

Je me réveille doucement, chatouillé par un rayon de soleil sur le haut de mon torse. Le soleil commence à décliner, le ciel devient rosé. Je tourne la tête vers Ryuga, toujours endormi à mes côtés. Il a l'air tellement paisible quand il dort. Je me redresse sur un coude pour le regarder. Tout est parfait chez lui : ses cheveux sont magnifiques, ses yeux sont complètement ensorcelants et il est taillé comme un dieu. Il n'a même pas pris la peine d'essayer de ramener la couverture sur lui, contrairement à moi, et ne cache donc pas du tout sa nudité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en a à foutre ? Il n'y a que moi pour le voir.

La réalité de la situation me revient soudain en pleine face. Putain de merde…mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je viens de tromper Chris ! Et en plus, si le soleil est en train de se coucher, ça veut dire que je devrais être rentré depuis presque une heure ! Il va me tuer…

J'attrape mon téléphone sur la table de chevet, j'ai plus de 50 nouveaux messages. Vu la teneur des derniers, si Chris n'a pas déjà publié les photos de moi c'est un miracle.

Je viens de me foutre dans la merde…mais quand j'y réfléchis, je m'en fous pratiquement. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis un an ! J'ai découvert que Ryuga n'est pas mort, j'ai réussi à lui parler de mes problèmes et à lui avouer mes sentiments, et cerise sur le gâteau, il m'aime aussi ! En parlant de lui, il commence à se réveiller.

Il se frotte le visage et tourne la tête vers moi pour m'offrir son sourire habituel. Je comprends pas pourquoi les gens trouvent ce sourire flippant, moi je l'adore. J'essaie de lui rendre son sourire, mais je le perds assez vite. J'ai beau me dire que je suis heureux, je n'arrive pas à ne pas avoir peur de Chris…

- **Ryuga…on n'aurait pas dû faire ça…** soupire-je.

C'est pas du tout comme ça que je voulais le dire… Mais pourquoi je suis incapable d'exprimer mes pensées correctement ?! C'est pas croyable ça, j'ai envie de me mettre des baffes !

Ryuga perd lui aussi son sourire et je vois sur son visage une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas. De la tristesse…

- **Kyoya…tu regrettes ?** Me demande-t-il.

- **Non pas du tout, ne pense pas ça !** M'exclame-je en m'asseyant dans le lit. **C'est juste que…si Chris apprend que je le trompe, les photos seront bien le dernier de mes soucis. En plus il te déteste…**

Ryuga reprend son sourire et m'attire contre lui. J'aimerais rester comme ça pour le restant de ma vie, ou au moins de la journée.

- **Je ne laisserai plus jamais cette enflure te faire du mal Kyoya,** dit-il en me caressant l'épaule. **J'ai un plan pour qu'il te laisse définitivement tranquille. De base j'avais prévu de le tuer, mais j'ai réfléchis cette nuit et j'ai une meilleure idée ! Il doit payer pour ses actes. Tu vas rentrer à l'appartement de Chris et je vais te suivre, on va laisser le blondinet s'énerver, moi je filme et on apporte ça à la police.**

C'est un bon plan, ça pourrait marcher ! Mais comment faire pour que Chris s'énerve vraiment pour de bon, au point de me frapper assez fort pour que ça se voie ? J'ai bien une idée mais ça ne va pas beaucoup plaire à Ryuga…

- **Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas lui cacher notre relation Ryuga,** décide-je. **Là il va vraiment s'énerver et me frapper à coup sûr, et avec les plaques de métal sur ses mitaines, ça va me laisser des grosses marques. C'est mieux si en plus d'avoir des preuves vidéo, il y a des preuves physiques…qu'il est dangereux.**

Ryuga grogne et me serre encore plus contre son torse.

- **Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée de te laisser te faire frapper devant moi…mais je sais que c'est pour la bonne cause,** soupire-t-il. **Si Chris devient vraiment incontrôlable, là j'interviendrai.**

Je me sens tellement soulagé ! J'ai l'impression qu'on me retire un poids de plusieurs tonnes de la poitrine. Je vais bientôt pouvoir reprendre une vie normale ! Retrouver tous les autres, sortir quand je veux et aussi longtemps que j'en ai envie et vivre avec quelqu'un que j'aime vraiment.

Je lève la tête vers Ryuga et l'embrasse. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et les caresse doucement.

- **Merci…** lui murmure-je avec un vrai sourire sincère.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _PDV Ryuga_

Il commence à faire sombre dans les rues tandis que je suis Kyoya jusqu'à l'appartement de ce sale con de Chris. Je hais ce mec et je hais l'idée de le laisser frapper Kyoya sous mon nez, mais il faut passer par là pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Devant moi, Kyoya marche très vite, impatient que tout ça se termine. Malgré tout, il est angoissé et se tord les mains. Ce n'est pas franchement agréable de devoir se laisser frapper, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, mais tout ça c'est bientôt fini. Une fois que le blondinet croupira dans un centre de détention pour jeunes délinquants, Kyoya viendra vivre avec moi et je l'aiderai à se reconstruire. Rien que cette pensée me donne envie de marcher aussi vite que lui.

Une fois devant la porte de l'appart', Kyoya prend une grande inspiration et se tourne vers moi.

- **Je vais laisser la porte entrouverte pour que tu puisses rentrer, Chris ne remarquera pas de toute façon, il doit être trop en colère pour ça,** me chuchote-t-il.

- **Compris,** réponds-je à voix basse. **Hé…je t'aime.**

- **Moi aussi, je t'aime…**

Il m'embrasse rapidement puis entre. Je sors mon téléphone et reste pour l'instant caché derrière la porte. J'entrerai un peu après, pour avoir un bon spot pour commencer à filmer. Il faudra que j'attende que la conversation dérape. A travers l'ouverture que m'a laissée Kyoya, j'observe ce qu'il se passe. Il est devant Chris qui est assis dans le canapé. Je ne vois pas bien, finalement je vais devoir entrer tout de suite. Je me glisse dans l'entrée discrètement et me cache derrière une étagère, d'ici j'ai une meilleure vue.

- **Je…je suis désolé d'être en retard Chris, je…j'ai pas vu le temps passer dehors…** bredouille Kyoya.

Je ne sais pas s'il joue la comédie ou s'il est vraiment paniqué, mais en tout cas Kyoya est parfaitement crédible. Chris le dévisage, le regard mauvais, et je remarque qu'il tient son téléphone dans sa main gauche. C'est le fameux téléphone qui contient ce dont il se sert pour forcer Kyoya à rester avec lui. Enfin ça s'était avant, maintenant c'est bientôt fini, connard de blondinet !

Chris se lève et là, il se radoucit d'un seul coup. Il pose son téléphone sur la table et sourit.

- **C'est pas grave Kyoya, je t'en veux pas,** dit-il.

J'arrive à voir Kyoya froncer un peu les sourcils. Il doit flairer le mauvais coup, Chris est trop gentil, ce n'est pas normal. Moi je serre le poing qui ne tient pas mon téléphone, toujours caché. Je ne supporte pas de le voir aussi gentil est mielleux quand je sais tout ce qu'il lui fait subir !

- **Tu sais, j'ai réfléchis, et j'ai compris que tu as besoin de sortir plus souvent,** ajoute-t-il. **A partir de maintenant, je te laisserai sortir un peu plus longtemps.**

Mais ce type me rend fou ! Je serre tellement le poing que je sens mes ongles s'enfoncer dans la paume de ma main. C'est de la putain de séquestration ! Kyoya m'a dit qu'il est ultra possessif, mais ça c'est pas de la possessivité ! C'est de la foutue psychose.

Kyoya a l'air très choqué, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Chris continue de lui sourire, s'avance pour l'enlacer et l'embrasse dans le cou. Je serre les dents et réprime mon envie de sortir de ma cachette pour lui mettre une droite. Je vois Kyoya avoir des frissons et se raidir, et je vois aussi dans le regard violet sombre du blondinet qu'il est satisfait. Il doit penser que Kyoya frissonne d'excitation, mais ça se voit que c'est du dégoût qu'il éprouve, vu son visage.

Kyoya repousse Chris et se frotte le cou à l'endroit où ce dernier l'a embrassé. Le blond fronce les sourcils d'énervement.

- **Je te trouve bien trop distant avec moi depuis que tu es allé boire un verre avec l'autre connard de Ryuga,** lui reproche-t-il.

Merci pour la pique au passage ! Si moi je suis un connard, lui c'est l'empereur des connards en personne. Kyoya serre les poings, sûrement énervé que Chris dise du mal de moi, et détourne les yeux.

- **Je ne vois pas…de quoi tu parles,** dit-il.

- **Te fous pas de moi !** S'exclame Chris en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Kyoya. **Tu me trompes avec lui, c'est ça hein ?**

Je commence à filmer à partir de ce moment-là, ça tombe bien, Chris a décidé de se mettre sur le côté, donc je peux parfaitement filmer tout ce qu'il fera. Kyoya serre encore plus les poings et croise les bras comme il le faisait si souvent avant.

- **Oui, c'est vrai !** Répond-il.

Le visage de Chris se déforme en une grimace rageuse. Il attrape un vase juste à côté de lui et l'éclate contre le sol. Kyoya sursaute mais ne décroise pas les bras. Ce blondinet est sérieusement taré et flippant.

- **Je le savais ! Je le savais PUTAIN !** Hurle-t-il en fusillant Kyoya des yeux. **Dès que l'autre aux cheveux blancs est revenu, je savais que tu te jetterais sur lui ! Tellement de fois j'ai eu envie de te frapper dans ton sommeil pour que tu arrêtes de pleurer en l'appelant !**

Kyoya écarquille les yeux, lui-même ne savait apparemment pas qu'il avait un sommeil si agité. Il détourne le regard mais replante rapidement ses yeux bleus dans ceux violets de Chris.

- **Contrairement à toi, Ryuga ne me fait pas du mal,** réplique Kyoya.

Chris lui saisit le poignet avec une rapidité assez impressionnante et le serre de toutes ses forces. Je vois que Kyoya a mal, il grimace et sa main se raidit.

- **Dis-moi Kyoya, tu n'aurais pas oublié les photos que je garde au chaud dans mon téléphone ?** Demande le blond d'une voix froide. **Tu mériterais que je les publie là tout de suite, mais je veux bien te laisser encore une petite chance. Et inutile de te préciser que tu ne vas pas pouvoir sortir avant un très long moment.**

- **Je m'en fous, tu m'entends ?!** S'écrie Kyoya avec sa hargne que je n'ai plus vu depuis trop longtemps. **Tu peux bien les publier, je m'en branle ! Je préfère me barrer, aller vivre tranquille avec Ryuga et ne plus jamais entendre parler de toi ! De toute façon, je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! J'ai toujours aimé Ryuga, lui et uniquement lui !**

Le visage de Chris affiche une sincère surprise avant de laisser place à une colère vraiment effrayante. Il plaque Kyoya contre le mur derrière lui et lui décroche une droite. Kyoya vacille mais ne tombe pas et une grosse marque rouge commence à apparaître sur sa joue. Chris ne lui laisse pas le temps de se redresser et lui colle un deuxième coup de poing qui lui ouvre l'arcade sourcilière cette fois. J'en ai assez vu et filmé. J'arrête de filmer, range mon téléphone et me précipite sur Chris. Sans aucune difficulté, je le mets au sol et lui bloque les poignets avec mes mains. Il lève la tête vers moi et me regarde avec un mélange de haine et de peur.

- **TOI !** Me hurle-t-il.

- **Oui moi,** lui réponds-je avant qu'il essaie d'ajouter quelque chose. **« L'autre aux cheveux blancs », comme tu dirais, car oui je suis là depuis le début. Et laisse-moi te dire que plus jamais tu ne pourras faire de mal à Kyoya. Je t'ai filmé le frapper et le menacer de publier les photos. On va te livrer à la police mon pote, et crois-moi, tu vas prendre une peine à la hauteur de tes actes.**

La haine quitte son visage pour ne laisser que la peur. Tu as perdu, pauvre enfoiré !

- **Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je ne te tue pas, ça aurait été beaucoup plus désagréable que la prison,** ajoute-je en le relevant.

Chris devient livide et essaie de s'éloigner de moi, mais je le tiens fermement. Je le tire vers la sortie, suivi par Kyoya qui se masse la joue. Il saigne, mais il s'en fiche. L'important, c'est que Chris ne pourra plus jamais lui faire subir un truc de ce style.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _PDV Kyoya_

Ça fait deux semaines depuis que Ryuga et moi avons livré Chris à la police. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il encourt jusqu'à 10 ans de détention, d'abord dans un centre de détention pour jeunes délinquants puis dans une prison standard quand il aura passé sa majorité. Pour l'instant, il est incarcéré en attendant son procès.

De mon côté, je me suis installé chez Ryuga et je redeviens peu à peu qui j'ai toujours été. Ryuga me lance des piques à longueur de journée pour me faire réagir comme avant. Au début je n'y arrivais pas, je me sentais même vraiment blessé alors que pourtant je savais pertinemment qu'il ne pensait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il disait. Ryuga n'insistait pas quand j'étais dans cet état, il laissait tomber et il se contentait de me prendre dans ses bras pour me répéter que c'était fini, que je n'aurais plus jamais à avoir peur comme pendant cette année. Je sais, ça parait bizarre et très enfantin, mais c'est de la persuasion et ça a bien marché ! Maintenant, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Il m'a aussi encouragé à tout dire à Gingka et compagnie et à Nile. Ils étaient horrifiés, ils s'en sont énormément voulu de ne pas avoir remarqué que j'étais si malheureux. Je ne leur en ai jamais voulu de mon côté, c'était à moi que j'en voulais d'être si faible.

Je me sens léger depuis que je sais que Chris va payer pour toute la souffrance qu'il m'a infligée. Je sors tout le temps, ça fait du bien de retrouver sa liberté ! Il y a encore deux semaines, je me disais que jamais je ne pourrais me sortir de ce piège, maintenant c'est fait. Maintenant, je peux vivre une vraie vie auprès de l'homme que j'aime. Ouais…c'est ça le bonheur.

 ** _Bah putain mon cochon, plus de 9000 mots ?! C'est que je tiens la forme moi ! XD_**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi j'ai beaucoup aimé imaginer et écrire cette histoire, ça m'a pris du temps mais je suis parfaitement satisfaite du résultat !_**

 ** _*vérifie que Kyoya n'est pas dans le coin* Personne ? Fiou ! C'est qu'il m'a fait faire du sport lundi, cet enfoiré ! Jamais content alors que je lui écris des belles histoires d'amour ! Okay, il prend cher dans la plupart de mes fics ou de mes OS, mais est-ce si important ? n_n_**

 ** _Petite review, s'il vous plait ? *v*_**

 ** _A vendredi pour le prochain chapitre du jeu d'une sadique ! Je vous fais des gros poutous de grande sadique, ce que je suis ^_^_**


End file.
